הארי ג'יימס פוטר
הארי פוטר (המתוק) הוא הילד ששרד מהקללה הנוראה אבדה קדברה שעשה וולדמורט על רבים לפניו אבל הארי שרד בגלל שאימו של הארי לא זזה הצידה כאשר וולדמורט רצה להרוגו. הוא הרג אותה, אך כאשר ניסה הרוג את הארי נכשל כיבן שהקרבתה שמרה עליו. בסרט האחרון אם לא ידעתם הארי פוטר מת ואז נויל נואם נאום והארי פוטר פשוט באמצע הנאום הוא קם לחיים ונילחם נגד וולדמורט. הארי פוטר בנשף חג המולד.jpg|הארי פוטר בגלימת טקס בסרט הארי פוטר וגביע האש הנשף Professor Sprout doing mock O.W.L.s with Harry Potter.PNG|הארי פוטר ופרופסור ספראוט|link=תמונות Harry (with Hermione and Ron in the background) talk to Ollivander about wandlore at Shell Cottage.jpg|הארי פוטר בסרט השביעי/שמיני Books chapterart cos 01.jpg|איור של הארי פוטר בספר השלישי מבין השיחים ניתן לראות את עינו של כלב הגרים סיריוס בלק Ginny and Harry meet.png|מולי וויזלי מסבירה להארי פוטר איך נכנסים לרציף תשע ושלושה רבעים Gilderoy Lockhart giving the tests.jpg|הארי פוטר כמה דקות לפני שהוא גורר את לוהרט לחדר הסודות Harrypotterandthegobletoffire2.jpg|הארי והרמיוני באוהל של משימת הדרקונים בטורניר הקוסמים המשולש הארי פוטר וגביע האש Daniel Radcliffe little.png|הארי פוטר בסרט הריאשון Firenze telling Harry about the unicorn in the Forbidden Forest.jpg Firenze carries Harry Potter on his back.jpg|איור של הארי פוטר מהארי פוטר ואבן החכמים (את הארי משחק 'דניאל רדקליף') הארי ג'יימס פוטר 'היה קוסם חצוי דם ובנם היחיד של ג'יימס פוטר ולילי פוטר (לשעבר אוונס), ואחד מהקוסמים המפורסמים ביותר של העידן המודרני. וולדמורט, קוסם אופל מפחיד ומסוכן עד כדי כך שנקרא גם בשמות "אתה יודע מי" או "הזה שאין לנקוב בשמו" בניסיון שווא לעקוף את הנבואה האומרת כי ב-1980 יוולד ילד בסוף יולי היוכל להביס את אדון האופל, ניסה לרצוח את הארי כשהיה בן שנה ושלושה חודשים לאחר שרצח את שני הוריו בעת ניסיונם להגן עליו. ניסיון כושל זה הוביל לתבוסתו הראשונה של וולדמורט ולסיום מלחמת הקוסמים הראשונה. כדי לממש את ההגנה של לילי ששכנה בדמו של הארי, ועקב היותו יתום, היה עליו לגור אצל קרובת המשפחה היחידה שנותרה, פטוניה דרסלי, גם אם לא יקובל שם בברכה, יוכל לחיות שם בביטחון, לפחות עד גיל 17. הארי נמסר לבית דודיו על ידי רובאוס האגריד, שומר המפתחות של בית הספר, פרופסור מינרווה מקגונגל, המורה לשינוי צורה, ראש בית גריפינדור וסגנית המנהל, ועל ידי אלבוס דמבלדור, מנהל בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות. הארי כבר היה מפורסם עוד לפני שהגיע לבית הספר הוגוורטס בשל היותו הקוסם היחיד ששרד את הקללה הממיתה "אבדה קדברה". ביום ההולדת האחד עשר שלו, גילה הארי כי הוא קוסם. הוא החל ללמוד בהוגוורטס בשנת 1991 ומוין לבית גריפינדור . בבית הספר, התחבר הארי במיוחד עם רון וויזלי והרמיוני גריינג'ר , ומאוחר יותר הפך למחפש בקבוצת הקווידיץ' של גריפינדור, הצעיר ביותר מזה מאה שנים. הוא הפך לידוע עוד יותר לאחר שהגן על אבן החכמים מידיו של וולדמורט והציל את ג'יני וויזלי , אחותו של רון, מחדר הסודות . בשנתו הרביעית, זכה הארי בטורניר הקוסמים המשולש , למרות שהתחרות הסתיימה בטרגדיה עם מותו של סדריק דיגורי ושובו של וולדמורט. בשנה לאחר מכן, כשהיה הארי בן 15, הקים הארי את צבא דמבלדור ובבית הספר ונלחם בקרב במחלקת המסתורין , שבמהלכו איבד את סנדקו, סיריוס בלק , שדימה לו דמות מופת ואפילו אב. הארי שיחק תפקידים משמעותיים במלחמת הקוסמים השנייה , ורדף והשמיד את ההורקרוקסים של וולדמורט עם רון והרמיוני. במהלך הקרב על הוגוורטס, בו היה עד באופן אישי למותם של סוורוס סנייפ ופרד וויזלי וכן נפלו בקרב גם נימפדורה טונקס , רמוס לופין , קולין קריווי ועוד רבים, הוא הקריב את עצמו ונתן לוולדמורט להטיל עליו את הקללה הממיתה, בידיעה שזו הדרך היחידה להשמיד את חלק הנשמה של וולדמורט השוכן בתוכו. במצב הלימבו, בין החיים למוות, הופיעה דמותו של אלבוס דמבלדור שסיפר לו על מידע ועל עברו של לורד וולדמורט ,ייעץ וכן אמר כי הארי יכול לבחור "להמשיך הלאה" או לחזור לחיים, הארי בחר לחיות והתעמת עם וולדמורט, כשלבסוף הביס אותו אחת ולתמיד. הארי היה גם ראוי לציון על היותו היחיד שידוע כי היה "אדון על המוות ", לאחר שאיחד את שלושת אוצרות המוות בגיל שבע-עשרה בלבד. אחרי המלחמה, הארי הפך להילאי והתחתן עם ג'יני וויזלי, ולהם היו שלושה ילדים: ג'יימס סיריוס - שנקרא על שם אביו וסנדקו, אלבוס סוורוס - על שם סוורוס סנייפ ואלבוס דמבלדור, ולילי לונה - על שם אימו וחברתו הטובה לונה לאבגוד ובעקיפין רמוס לופין. הארי גם היה הסנדק של טדי לופין בנם של רמוס לופין ונימפדורה לופין (לשעבר טונקס). ב-2007 (גיל 26) הפך לראש מחלקת ההילאים, ומדי פעם היה מגיע להוגוורטס כדי לתת הרצאות על התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל . ביוגרפיה שושלת המשפחה thumb|left|הארי כתינוק עם הוריומשפחת פוטר היא משפחה עתיקה, עשירה וטהורת-דם, והארי ירש הון גדול מאביו ג'יימס . הפוטרים הם צאצאים של משפחת פברל , דרך איגנוטוס פברל , שהעביר את גלימת ההיעלמות שלו לצאצאיו. הפוטרים קשורים גם למשפחת גונט, שהם צאצאים של האח השני, קדמוס פברל , שהוריש לצאצאיו את אבן האוב. לעומת זאת, אמו של הארי, לילי אוונס , הייתה המכשפה הראשונה במשפחתה. ללילי הייתה אחות גדולה, פטוניה , שנאלצה לגדל את הארי לצד בנה. כיוון שמשפחת פוטר היא טהורת-דם, סביר מאוד שהארי קשור לקוסמים ומכשפות טהורי-דם אחרים כמו משפחת בלק , משפחת מאלפוי , משפחת וויזלי , משפחת לונגבוטום ומשפחות טהורות-דם נוספות. קרובי המשפחה היחידים הידועים מצד אימו היו משפחת אוונס ומשפחת דרסלי. ילדותו thumb|הארי כתינוק, מתעמת עם המוות בפעם הראשונההארי נולד ב-31 ביולי 1980 ללילי וג'יימס פוטר, חברים במסדר עוף החול (הראשון), בשיאה של מלחמת הקוסמים הראשונה . הוא נולד רק כמה שעות אחרי חברו לשכבה נוויל לונגבוטום . החל מלידתו, חי הארי במסתור עם הוריו לאחר שוולדמורט סימן אותם כמטרה. המשפחה גרה בכפר מכתש גודריק בבית ממוגן תחת לחש הפידליוס. הוריו של הארי תכננו ששומר הסוד שלהם יהיה סיריוס בלק , אבל בעצתו הם נתנו לפיטר פטיגרו להיות שומר הסוד, כי חשבו שבפיטר פחות יחשדו. אך פטיגרו היה מרגל עבור וולדמורט, הוא בגד בלילי וג'יימס וזייף את מותו, כשהפליל את סיריוס בשני הפשעים הנתעבים הללו. כשהארי נולד הטבילו אותו הטבלה מהירה ושקטה, כשרק לילי, ג'יימס וסיריוס נוכחים. ליום ההולדתו הראשון של הארי קנה לו סיריוס מטאטא צעצוע. היה למשפחה גם חתול אך לא ידוע מה קרה איתו לאחר ההתקפה של וולדמורט. thumb|[[לילי אוונס|לילי מגנה על בנה מידי וולדמורט]]בערב ליל כל הקדושים 1981, וולדמורט הגיע למכתש גודריק והרג את ג'יימס ולילי. הוא ראשית הרג את ג'יימס, שניסה לעמוד מולו אך למרבה הצער לא החזיק עמו את שרביטו ונהרג במקום. לאחר מכן פנה וולדמורט להרוג את לילי, שמתה כשהיא מגוננת על הארי. ההקרבה שלה מנעה מהקללה ההורגת לעבוד על הארי. בנוסף, אהבתה להארי הפכה להגנה קסומה על בנה, וכאשר ניסה וולדמורט להרוג את הארי, וולדמורט איבד את כל הכוחות שלו ואת צורתו הגשמית, אך ניצל ממוות ע"י חמשת ההורקרוקסים שיצר עד אותה עת (אשר כללו את היומן שלו, הטבעת של ואנדרולו גונט, התליון של סלאזר סלית'רין, הגביע של הלגה הפלפאף והעטרת של רוונה רייבנקלו). לאחר שהטיל וולדמורט על הארי את הקללה הממיתה, הפך הארי להורקרוקס, כשהוא מכיל חלק מכוחותיו של וולדמורט ונשמתו. הקללה שנכשלה השאירה צלקת בצורת ברק על מצחו. הצלקת תהיה גם קללה וגם ברכה להארי בשנותיו הבאות, כיוון שכך נוצר קשר טלפתי בינו לבין וולדמורט לאחר שוולדרמוט ברח סוורוס סנייפ הגיעה להריסות הבית לבכות על גופתה המתה של לילי אהבת נעוריו למרות שעד יום מותו(בספר השביעי)היה מאוהב בו. thumb|left|הבית של הפוטרים תחת התקיפההבית במכתש גודריק נהרס בזמן התקיפה, והאגריד חילץ את הארי מהבית ההרוס. האגריד קיבל הוראות מדויקות לקחת את הארי לדודיו, פטוניה וורנון דרסלי , אך בדיוק פגש את סיריוס בלק שהתחנן בפני האגריד למסור לו את התינוק. האגריד סירב ואמר כי הוא קיבל הוראות ברורות מדמבלדור להביא את הארי לדרך פריווט במהירות האפשרית. סיריוס הבין ונתן להאגריד את האופנוע המעופף שלו כדי שייקח את הארי לדרך פריווט. דמבלדור השאיר מכתב הסבר למשפחת דרסלי , אבל הארי מעולם לא קרא אותו. במקום זאת, הארי בילה את העשור הבא של חייו כאומלל בבית קפדני בלי לדעת שהוא קוסם. החיים בדרך פריווט thumb|right|הארי מונח על סף הדלת של [[דרך פריווט 4 ב-1981]]חייו של הארי בדרך פריווט היו די קשים. כיוון שהיו מוגלגים ולא היו מוכנים לקבל את העובדה כי יש קסמים, הדרסלים התייחסו לקסמים וכישופים כאל שטויות שיש למגר, למרות היותם מודעים לשושלת היוחסין של הארי. הדרסלים החשיבו את עצמם כמשפחה 'נורמלית' שבזה לכל דבר יוצא דופן. הם שיקרו להארי על הוריו וסיפרו כי הם מתו בתאונת דרכים ושג'יימס היה שיכור מובטל. כשהארי ניסה להיזכר בהוריו כל מה שראה היה אור ירוק בוהק. הם גם טענו שהצלקת על מצחו של הארי (שנגרמה לו מהקללה ההורגת) נגרמה בתאונת הדרכים הזאת. הוא ניסה להבין מה זה היה, או אם זה היה מתאונת הדרכים, אבל הוא פשוט לא יכל. בנוסף, הדרסלים סירבו שיהיו להם תמונות של לילי וג'יימס, ועשו כמיטב יכולתם כדי למנוע את נושא הוריו של הארי לגמרי. פטוניה וורנון אסרו על הארי לשאול שאלות, במיוחד שאלות על הוריו. הם דיכאו כל סוג של דימיון, והתעקשו 'להוציא ממנו את השטויות בכוח' וצרחו או הענישו - לעיתים בכך שמנעו מהארי ארוחות - את הארי כשדבר מוזר היה מתרחש. הדרך בה הוא טופל גבלה בהתעללות .בצעירותו הארי גרם לדברים מוזרים לקרות מבלי לדעת למה, כיוון שלא היה מודע לעובדה של היותו קוסם. לדוגמה, פעם אחת פטוניה גזרה בזעם באמצעות מספריים את כל השיער המבולגן של הארי כי היה כל כך פרוע, והשאירה את הארי כמעט קירח לחלוטין מלבד כמה קווצות שיער בחלק הקדמי של ראשו כדי שיכסו את צלקתו, אך כבר בבוקר למחרת, השיער גדל שוב בדיוק למצב שבו היה. על כך הארי הוענש, למרות שלא היה אשם במצב. בפעם אחרת, דדאלוס דיגל קד לו קידה כשפגש את הארי בחנות, ופטוניה חקרה את הארי בפראות כיצד הוא מכיר את האיש הזה. thumb|left|חדרו של הארי מתחת למדרגותהדרסלים המפונקים ובנם המפונק כמעט שלא העניקו תשומת לב להארי, ומעט היחס שכן העניקו לו היה שלילי. כל הבגדים שלו היה בגדים משומשים של דאדלי והיו גדולים עליו בהמון מידות. הוא נאלץ לישון בארון מתחת למדרגות בעוד שלבן-דודו היו שני חדרי שינה. הם התייחסו להארי כאל משרת במשך רוב ילדותו. עם הזמן, דאדלי הפך להיות בריון כלפי הארי. משפחת דרסלי הייתה לוקחת את דאדלי וחבר למקומות מרהיבים בכל שנה ביום ההולדת שלו, אבל הדבר היחיד שהארי אי פעם קיבל מהם ליום ההולדת שלו היה זוג גרביים גבשושיים של הדוד ורנון. בזמן שהארי לא הוכרח לעבוד או שהציקו לו, הוא סופק עם בידור קטן, ולפעמים ניסה לבדר את עצמו עלי ידי משחקים כמו סוליטר. משפחת דרסלי גם דאגה להסתיר את קיומו של הארי בבית ולא תלתה תמונות שלו. מצוקתו של הארי בדרך פריווט הייתה חיונית כדי לשמור על ההגנה שנתנה לילי להארי, ולכן הארי נאלץ לחיות עם קרובי המשפחה היחידים שלו כדי שההגנה תמשיך להתקיים. כל עוד הארי קורא למקום עימם 'בית', הוא יהיה בטוח ומוגן. עם זאת, ההגנה תישבר כשיגיע לגיל 17, או כשיפסיק לקרוא למקום עם הדרסלים 'בית'. יתר על כן, ארבלה פיג , שכנתו של הארי, הייתה סקיבית שעבדה בסמוי בשביל מסדר עוף החול ועקבה אחרי הארי כדי להגן עליו. לרוע מזלו, כשנאלץ הארי לבקר את גברת פיג, אסור היה שהוא ייהנה אצלה, כי אם היו הדרסלים יודעים שהוא מבלה אצל גברת פיג, הם לעולם לא היו נותנים לו לבקר אצלה שוב. הארי גילה את הקשר שלה לעולם הקסמים בקיץ לפני שנתו החמישית, בו נחשף שהיא עובדת סמויה של מסדר עוף החול כדי לשמור שהארי יהיה מוגן ובטוח. thumb|right|הארי מדבר עם נחש הבריח בגן החיותביום הולדתו האחד-עשר של דאדלי, לקחו הדרסלים את דאדלי וחברו הטוב פירס פולקיס לגן החיות. לרוע מזלם של הדרסלים, הם נאלצו לקחת עימם את הארי, כיוון שגברת פיג שברה את רגלה ולא היה אף אחד אחר שישמור על הארי, והרי הם כמובן סירבו להשאיר את הארי בדרך פריווט לבד בבית שלהם. בגן החיות, הארי גרם, לא בכוונה, לזכוכית של הכלוב המגנה על נחש בריח להיעלם. וכך הנחש שוחרר לחופשי כשדאדלי חושב שהוא רודף אחריו. הארי הצליח לתקשר עם הנחש בלחשננית , שהודה להארי בשלווה ולאחר מכן החליק אל מחוץ לבית הזוחלים בשמחה. לאחר אירוע זה, נידון הארי להישאר בארון שלו עד לתחילת חופשת הקיץ. בית הספר היסודי על שם הקדוש גרוגורי thumb|right|הארי בשנות לימודיו בבית הספר היסודי.הארי למד בבית הספר היסודי על שם הקדוש גרוגורי , בית ספר מוגלגי, יחד עם דאדלי. לא היו לו שם חברים, שכן כל התלמידים פחדו מהכנופיה של דאדלי וידעו שהם שונאים את הארי. בפרט, החברים של דאדלי אהבו לשחק משחק בשם ציד הארי שכלל רדיפה אחרי הארי. למרות שהיה טוב בספורט, היה הארי נבחר אחרון לקבוצות כיוון שאף אחד לא היה מוכן לקבל אותו בפני דאדלי. הארי קיבל ציונים נאים, אם לא טובים, בבית הספר. פעם אחת, הארי הפך בטעות את הפאה של המורה שלו לכחולה, בפעם אחרת הוא התעתק בטעות לגג של מטבח בית הספר כאשר נמלט מהכנופיה של דאדלי, ובפעם נוספת כיווץ כל כך את הסוודר של דאדלי למרות שהדודה פטוניה ניסתה לדחוף אותו מעל ראשו של הארי. תקריות אלו תמיד הכעיסו את הדרסלים, ולאחר כל אחת כזו הם הענישו את הארי והגלו אותו לארון, מלבד בתקרית הסוודר בה הניחו כי היה זה תוצאה מוזרה של מכונת הכביסה. אם הארי לא היה לומד בהוגוורטס, הוא היה לומד בתיכון המקיף סטונוול, תיכון מוגלגי. הארי מגלה שהוא קוסם thumb|מאות המכתבים בדרך פריווט 4להארי לא חגגו יום הולדת עד יום הולדתו ה-11, שבאותו יום הוא גילה את המציאות היוצאת-דופן על זהותו. בשבוע של יום הולדתו של הארי, מאות מכתבים החלו להגיע לבית משפחת דרסלי, שמוענו אליו ממקום שנקרא בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות . כשמשפחת דרסלי ראתה שהכתובת שאליה נשלח המכתב היה "הארון שמתחת למדרגות", הם נבהלו מעצם המחשבה שמישהו צפה בהם מתעללים בהארי והעבירו אותו לחדר השינה השני של דאדלי , שלאחר מכן נקרא בכתובת "חדר השינה הקטן ביותר". כשהדוד של הארי ורנון קרא את המכתב, הוא החוויר, ושקשק מהעובדה שעולם הקוסמים מתקשר עם הארי. בשל כך, ורנון ניסה להשמיד את המכתבים בניסיון כושל להרחיק את הארי מגורלו. אבל המכתבים המשיכו להגיע בכמויות גדולות יותר ויותר, עד לנקודה שבה הם החלו לעוף מתוך האח, ואז לדרסלים לא הייתה ברירה אלא לברוח מהם. זה לא היה מספיק כדי לאפשר לדרסלים להתחמק מהמכתבים, כיוון שהינשופים שנשאו את המכתבים עקבו אחריהם לכל מקום שהלכו. בצעד נואש אחרון, משפחת דרסלי עברה לצריף על אי סלעי באמצע הים. thumb|right|עוגת יום ההולדת של הארי בחצות ביום הולדתו של הארי, רובאוס האגריד הופיע כדי לברר באופן אישי מדוע הארי לא קיבל את המכתב שלו. הוא כעס על משפחת דרסלי, והסביר להארי, למרות מחאותיו העקשניות של הדוד ורנון, שהוא קוסם, איך ההורים שלו מתו, ושהוא רשום ללימודים בבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות. זו תהיה חגיגת יום-הולדת הראשונה של הארי, והאגריד נתן לו עוגת יום הולדת ביתית קטנה, ומאוחר יותר, תנשמת לבנה כשלג, שהארי קרא לה הדוויג . האגריד לקח את הארי לקלחת הרותחת , שבו נודע לו כי הוא למעשה מפורסם. הוא פגש את קווירניוס קווירל, בקרוב המורה שלו להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל בהוגוורטס, מנהל הפונדק, טום המוזג, מכשפה בשם דוריס קרוקפורד, ואת דדאלוס דיגל, האיש שקד להארי קידה פעם כמה שנים קודם לכן. לאחר מכן האגריד לקח את הארי לסמטת דיאגון, שם הוא למד עוד על תהילתו בעולם הקוסמים, ושהוריו השאירו לו הון קטן בכספת בגרינגוטס . thumb|left|השרביט בוחר את הארי.באותו יום, הארי קנה את השרביט הראשון שלו מיצרן השרביטים גאריק אוליבנדר. השרביט שבחר את הארי היה עשוי מעץ צינית, 28 ס"מ אורך, ליבת נוצת עוף חול וגמיש, שהחזיקו ביד ימין. נוצת עוף החול בליבת השרביט שלו הגיע מעוף החול של דמבלדור , פוקס . גאריק אוליבנדר ייצר גם שרביט תאום לשרביטו של הארי, שרביט מעץ טקסוס, והכיל גם הוא נוצה מזנבו של פוקס. שרביט תאום זה בחר את טום רידל כאדוניו. הליבות התאומות בשני השרביטים יהוו נקודת מפנה בשלב מאוחר יותר, בו לא יוכלו השניים להילחם זה נגד זה. לימודים בהוגוורטס שנה ראשונה (1991-1992) thumb|right|צלקתו של הארי כאבה כשיצר קשר עין עם סוורוס סנייפ.בעת נסיעתו בהוגוורטס אקספרס פגש הארי לראשונה את מי שעתידים להיות חבריו הטובים, רון וויזלי והרמיוני גריינג'ר . למצנפת המיון לקח זמן מה להחליט להיכן למיין את הארי. היא שקלה לשים את הארי בסלית'רין , אך שינתה את דעתה לאחר התעקשותו של הארי לא להיות בסלי'תרין, כיוון ששמע על הקוסמים האפלים יוצאי הבית. לבסוף, כל השלישיה מויינה לגריפינדור . בעוד הארי ורון התחברו מייד, הם לא התיידדו במהירות עם הרמיוני, למרות שהארי היה יותר אדיב כלפיה מאשר רון. בליל כל הקדושים, שוחרר טרול הרים בבית הספר. התלמידים נשלחו בחזרה לחדרי המועדון שלהם, אבל הארי הבין שהרמיוני לא ידעה על הטרול, כיוון שבכתה בשירותים לאחר שרון לעג לה מוקדם יותר באותו יום. הארי ורון הלכו לשירותים של הבנות ומצאו את הטרול מסתער על הרמיוני. לאחר שהארי תקע את שרביטו בנחיר של הטרול, רון דפק לטרול בראש עם הנבוט שלו עצמו. הרמיוני שיקרה למורים כשבאו לברר מה קרה, כדי לדאוג שהארי ורון לא יכנסו לצרות. מנקודה זו ואילך, היו השלושה החברים הכי טובים. thumb|השלישיה בשנתם הראשונה בהוגוורטס thumb|left|הארי משחק קווידיץ'.הארי גילה בשיעור התעופה הראשון שלו כי הוא יודע לעוף על מטאטא באופן טבעי. כאשר דראקו מאלפוי לקח את כדור הזיכרון של נוויל לונגבוטום , הארי עף על המטאטא שלו והשיג בחזרה את הכדור. הוא עף כל כך במיומנות כך שצורף לקבוצת הקווידיץ' של גריפינדור, והפך למחפש הצעיר ביותר מזה מאה שנה, שכן תלמידי השנה הראשונה בדר"כ לא הורשו להחזיק מטאטאים. לפני משחק הקווידיץ' הראשון של הארי, הוא קיבל את המטאטא נימבוס 2000 , מטאטא מירוץ משובח, מפרופסור מקגונגל . במהלך משחק הקווידיץ', המטאטא של הארי השתגע (כיוון שהטילו עליו קללה), והארי כמעט שנפל ממנו. רון והרמיוני ראו את הפרופסור סנייפ בוהה בהארי ולוחש משפטים. הרמיוני הלכה לשורה שבה סנייפ ישב והטילה לחש שגרם לגלימתו של סנייפ להתלקח באש. ברגע שסנייפ הפסיק ליצור קשר עין עם הארי, הצליח הארי להשתלט על המטאטא שלו וגם לתפוס את הסניץ' בפיו, כמעט שבלע אותו, וכך סיים את המשחק בניצחון לגריפינדור. מאוחר יותר התגלה כי היה זה קווירל שקילל את המטאטא של הארי, ומה שסנייפ מלמל היו לחשי הגנה, להפתעתם של הארי, רון והרמיוני. בינתיים, לורד וולדמורט שהלך והתחזק עם הזמן, תכנן את עלייתו מחדש, באמצעות הפרופסור החדש להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, קווירל. הוא השתמש בקווירל כגוף מארח, וכך היה יכול לחפש אחר אבן החכמים , שהאמין כי יכולה להחזיר אותו לגופו ולהעניק לו חיי נצח. אך, תכניתו סוכלה ע"י השלישיה, שהתגברו על שורה של מכשולים בדרך לאבן החכמים, בניסיון לעצור את וולדמורט מלקחת אותה. thumb|right|הארי וקווירלבמהלך המכשולים השלישיה התפרקה, הארי נותר לבדו, במכשול הסופי, פנים מול פנים עם וולדמורט. הארי וקווירל נלחמו זה בזה והארי גילה כי בגלל ההקרבה שהקריבה אימו למענו, קווירל סובל למגע ידיו של הארי ופניו מתמלאות בשלפוחיות. כשהוא מתגבר על מאבקו למען האבן ופציעותיו, הארי מתעלף, בדיוק כשדמבלדור מגיע ולוקח את האבן. כשהארי התעורר באגף המרפאה שלושה ימים לאחר מכן, דמבלדור הודיע לו כי וולדמורט נטש את קווירל למות ונמלט. במהלך שהותו חסר הכרה במרפאה, הפסיד הארי את משחק הקווידיץ' האחרון לעונה: גריפינדור נגד רייבנקלו, כשרייבנקלו ניצחו. בסעודת סוף השנה, הארי זכה ב-60 נקודות לגריפינדור על אומץ ליבו היוצא מן הכלל, כשרון והרמיוני זכו ב-50 נקודות, ונוויל לונגבוטום ב-10, מה שהפך את גריפינדור למנצחת בגביע הבתים, מה ששבר את רצף הזכיות של בית סלית'רין זה שבע שנים. שנה שנייה (1992-1993) שנתו השנייה של הארי התחילה בצורה די רעה, ובהדרגה נהפכה לגרועה אפילו יותר. לאורך כל הקיץ הקודם, הארי לא היה בקשר עם אף אחד מהחברים שלו, לא שמע שום חדשות מעולם הקסמים, ומשפחתו התעללה בו, כרגיל. משפחת דרסלי הלכה כל כך רחוק, עד כדי כך שהם אסרו על הארי להגיד מילים שנוגעות או קשורות לקסם באופן כללי. משפחת דרסלי גם צברה פחד מהיכולות הקסומות שהתגלו לאחרונה אצל הארי, שלעתים קרובות הוא מנצל כדי לגרום להם לעזוב אותו לנפשו. בערב יום הולדתו השניים עשר שלו, הארי מגלה שהסיבה שבגללה החברים שלו לא יצרו איתו קשר היא כי גמדון בית בשם דובי עצר את המכתבים ומנע מהם להגיע אל הארי. כשהארי שאל את דובי למה הוא עשה את זה, דובי אומר לו שלהארי פוטר אסור לחזור להוגוורטס. הארי מסרב, אומר שהוא שייך לעולם הקסמים, ודובי יצא במטרה לגרום לו צרות. במהלך פגישת עסקים בין ורנון ומר מייסון, שהביא איתו את אשתו, דובי השתמש ביכולות הקסומות שלו כדי להפיל את פודינג המופת של דודה פטוניה, ומיד לאחר מכן נעלם, מסגיר את הארי לתוהו ובוהו. המעשה קסם של דובי גרמה לכך שהארי קיבל אזהרה ממשרד הקסמים ולכך שהוא נכלא בחדרו על ידי הדרסלים. למרות מאמציהם, הארי ניצל על ידי רון ואחיו, פרד וג'ורג'. הארי ארז את המזוודות שלו והעלה אותן אל המכונית המעופפת של הוויזלים. הארי ושלושת האחים הגיעו למחילה בשעות המוקדמות של הבוקר, מקווים לא להראות או למשוך תשומת לב. עם זאת, הם היו, וגברת וויזלי רתחה מזעם. הניסיון הראשון של דובי בעצירת הארי לחזור להוגוורטס נכשל, ולכן הוא המשיך לנסות. כשהארי והוויזלים הגיעו לתחנת קינגס קרוס, דובי אטם את המעבר לכניסה לרציף תשע ושלושה רבעים ועצר את הארי ורון מלעבור דרך הקיר כדי להגיע להוגוורטס אקספרס. עם זאת, זה לא מנע מהארי לחזור להוגוורטס, כפי שניתן להבין כשהארי ורון השתמשו במכונית פורד אנגליה המעופפת של הוויזלים כדי לעוף ולעקוב אחרי הרכבת להוגוורטס. הם הגיעו מאוחר יותר מכפי שקיוו, אבל לפחות בחתיכה אחת; לפחות עד שרון הסיע בטעות את המכונית המעופפת לכיוון הערבה המפליקה ושבר את שרביטו. עם זאת, שנתו של הארי בהוגוורטס לא עמדה להשתפר בזמן הקרוב. לאורך כל השנה, המורה החדש להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, גילדרוי לוקהרט, השפיל את הארי שוב ושוב בכך שגרר את הארי אל אור הזרקורים בניגוד לרצונו של הארי. במהלך מועדון הדו-קרב שאותו מנהל לוקהרט, הארי חשף את עצמו כלחשנן מול חבריו התלמידים וחברי הצוות, מיומנות נדירה שקשורה בדרך כלל לקוסמים אפלים. זה הביא צרות רבות להארי, שכן חדר הסודות נפתח מחדש, וה"יורש של סלית'רין" הוא זה שנחשב אחראי לכל זה. כשחדר הסודות נפתח, היו פיגועים שונים על תלמידים ילידי מוגלגים, כולל חברתו הטובה ביותר של הארי, הרמיוני גריינג'ר. התקפות אלו בוצעו, כפי שהאמינו, על ידי היורש, שרבים האמינו שהוא הארי, אבל הארי האמין שדראקו מאלפוי. כדי להוכיח את השערתם, הרמיוני הכינה שיקוי פוליצימי ששימש את הארי ורון לשינוי מראם החיצוני לזה של קראב וגויל, כדי שיוכלו לנסות להשיג מידע ממאלפוי. הם למדו שמאלפוי הוא לא היורש ושאין לו מושג מי התוקף. הרמיוני לעומת זאת, לא הצטרפה לבנים בהרפתקה בגלל שהשתמשה בטעות בשערת חתול בשיקוי שלה, מה שגרם לה לבלות שבועות במרפאה. לפני חג האהבה, הארי גילה את היומן, ותוך כדי כתיבה בו, הארי למד שחדר הסודות נפתח לפני 50 שנה ושהאגריד הואשם בפשע. והארי מבקרים את הרמיוני גריינג'ר ואת שאר התלמידים המאובנים]] בשלב זה הייתה להרמיוני תאוריה שונה. היא האמינה שהמפלצת שאחראית להתקפות האלה הייתה הבסיליסק וערכה מחקר לתאוריה שלה. בבוקר שהרמיוני הותקפה היא ופנלופה קלירווטר השתמשו במראה כדי להסתכל מעבר לפינות מפני טורף תוקף. הרמיוני עשתה מספיק מחקר כדי להבין שהבסיליסק נע מסביב לבית הספר באמצעות מערכת הצינורות ושירבטה את התאוריה שלה על פיסת נייר קרועה מתוך ספר. היא הותקפה באותו היום וגופה המשותק נלקח לאגף המרפאה של בית הספר. עדיין מאמינים שאם האגריד לא היה אחראי, הוא יכול לפחות להצביעם לכיוון הנכון, הארי ורון ביקרו אותו לאחר ההתקפה על הרמיוני. מתחת לגלימת ההיעלמות, הם היו עדים למעצרו על ידי שר הקסמים קורנליוס פאדג' וההשעיה של דמבלדור מתפקידו כמנהל. כשהאגריד הובל משם, הוא נתן לזוג רמז חדש. הוא אמר להם לעקוב אחרי העכבישים. הארי ורון שמעו לעצה זאת, אף על פי שרון פחד פחד מוות מעכבישים. הם נפגשו עם הרעגוג שאמר להם שהאגריד לא היה זה שפתח את חדר הסודות בפעם הראשונה ושהילדה שמתה נהרגה בחדר שירותים, מה שמוביל את הארי להעלות השערה שמירטל המייללת הייתה הקורבן. כמה ימים לאחר מכן, הארי ורון גילו פיסת נייר בידה של הרמיוני, שהייתה קרועה מתוך ספר ותיארה יצור קטלני הידוע בשם בסיליסק. הארי ורון תהו איך בסיליסק עצום היה הולך סביב בית הספר מבלי שיבחינו בו, ואז הם ראו את המילה "צינורות", שנכתבו על פיסת נייר. ב-29 במאי הארי (ומאוחר יותר רון) בקרוב ילמדו כי האדם שאחראי לפתיחת חדר הסודות הייתה למעשה אחותו הצעירה של רון, ג'יני וויזלי, תחת שליטתו של הזיכרון של לורד וולדמורט על ידי כתיבה ביומן שלו, שאילץ אותה לענות ולהשחית את בית הספר. הם גם למדו שמחזיקים אותה למטה בחדר הסודות ואמרו להם שה"השלד שלה יירקב לנצח בחדר הסודות". נחוש בדעתו להציל את ג'יני ובתקווה לתפוס את היורש ולהשמיד את הבסיליסק. הארי, מלווה על ידי רון ולוקהרט, הצליח לאתר ולפתוח את חדר הסודות באמצעות יכולות הלחשננות שלו. ברגע שהם ירדו לחדר הסודות, לא עבר הרבה זמן לפני שלוקהרט הפחדן ניסה למחוק את הזיכרונות של הארי ורון באמצעות שרביטו השבור של רון; עם זאת, הקסם שלו חזר אליו כמו בומרנג, והוא מחק את הזיכרון שלו. התקרה של חדר הסודות התפרקה, והפריד את הארי מרון ולוקהרט. של סלית'רין בחדר הסודות עצמו]] נפרד מרון וכעת לוקהרט ההוזה, הארי העז והמשיך לבד.הארי גילה עד מהרה את גופה חסר ההכרה של ג'יני שוכב על הרצפה של חדר הסודות. כפי שהוא קיווה, היא לא מתה; הארי התקבל על ידי טום רידל, שהגיע כתור סימולציה של חיים מתוך הזיכרונות המאוחסנים ביומן. חושף את ההיסטוריה שלו ואת טבעו האמיתי כוולדמורט, רידל שלוח את הבסיליסק לרדוף אחרי הארי. הוא הביס את הבסיליסק בעזרתו של פוקס - עוף החול של דמבלדור - והחרב של גודריק גריפינדור. של וולדמורט בתהליך]] עם זאת, ניב אחד עמוק וארסי ניתק מתוך הבסיליסק וחדר לתוך גופו של הארי בזמן שהוא הרג את היצור האומלל. פוקס טס מעל הארי ובכה על הפצע שלו. כשדמעות עוף החול הן בעצם כוח ריפוי, הארי שרד. לאחר מכן הארי דקר את היומן שלוש פעמים עם ניב הבסיליסק כדי להיפטר מרידל, שבלא יודעין גם הורס אחד מן ההורקרוקסים של וולדמורט בתהליך. הזיכרון של רידל התפוצץ, וכך סוכל ניסיונו לחזור לחיים. ברגע שמצב החירום נגמר, פוקס הטיס את הארי, ג'יני, רון, ולוקהרט למקום בטוח. הארי דיבר עם דמבלדור על האירועים שהתרחשו, והסביר לו שג'יני לא אשמה ושלוקהרט היה הונאה. הארי ורון גם קיבלו פרסים על תרומות מיוחדות לבית הספר ומאתיים נקודות לכל אחד לבית גריפינדור. לאחר פירוש פעולותיו המוזרות של דובי במשרדו של דמבלדור, הארי הבין שלוציוס מאלפוי היה האשם האולטימטיבי לפתיחת חדר בסודות. לפני שבית הספר התחיל, הוא שתל את יומנו של טום רידל בקדרה של ג'יני בתקווה בעקיפין של פתיחת חדר הסודות. בשלב זה הוא עוד לא ידע שהיומן הזה היה אחד מההורקרוקסים של הלורד וולדמורט. לאחר מכן, הארי הצליח להערים על לוציוס ולשחרר את גמדון-הבית שבו התעלל, דובי, שניסה להגן על הארי כל השנה, באמצעות נתינת אחד מהגרביים שלו. לאחר מכן מאלפוי פוטר מחבר המנהלים של בית הספר. שנה שלישית (1993-1994) בקיץ של שנת 1993, סיריוס בלק - שנכלא שלא בצדק עשר שנים קודם לכן בחשד שבגד בג'יימס ולילי פוטר לטובת וולדמורט ורצח שניים עשר מוגלגים - נמלט מאזקבאן. זה יצר אווירה מתוחה בעולם הקוסמים, ורבים האמינו כי הוא ברח במטרה לרצוח את הארי. אולי בגלל זה, הוא טופל בסלחנות כשבסוף הקיץ, הוא בטעות ניפח את "דודתו" מארג', אולי עם לחש ניפוח. באותו הערב הוא ברח ממשפחת דרסלי, ולאחר מסע מאיר עיניים באוטונוס הלילה, הוא הגיע לקלחת הרותחת, שם שר הקסמים קורנליוס פאדג' חיכה לו. אחרי בילוי של שבועיים שמחים בקלחת הרותחת, הארי נפגש עם חבריו רון והרמיוני, יחד עם כול משפחת וויזלי, שרק עכשיו חזרה מחופשה במצרים. הארי שמע את הוויכוח של מר וגברת וויזלי ולומד שפחדיו של משרד הקסמים הם שהארי היה המטרה של סיריוס בלק. לפני צאתם על הרכבת להוגוורטס ,מר וויזלי משך את הארי בצד ובצורה שאינו משתמעת לשתי פנים אמר להארי שלא ללכת לחפש את בלק. הארי מצא לנכון להצביע על כך שהוא "מספיק לא טיפש כדי ללכת לחפש מישהו שרוצה להרוג אותו". כשהם מוצאים תא ריק הארי וחבריו חלקו את נסיעתם עם המורה החדש להתגוננות נגד כוחות האופל, רמוס לופין. הרכבת פתאום הפסיקה לפני הזמן שהיה צורך בכך והסוהרסנים חפשו את בלק. הארי הגיב בצורה גרועה להופעתם של הסוהרסנים,ומתעלף ברכבת .בזמן שהיה מחוסר הכרה,סוהרסן החל למצוץ את הרגשות החיוביים שלו,והפטרונוס של לופין גרש אותם. הארי מתקרב לבקביק ההיפוגריף בשיעור הראשון שלו של טיפול ביצורי פלא. למחרת, הארי וחבריו לכיתה החלו בשיעורים החדשים שלהם. בין הראשונים היה גילוי עתידות, שבו פרופ' סיביל טרלוני אמרה להארי שהיה לו בעלי התה גרים (סמל למוות) טרלוני גם מנבאת מוות מבעית להארי, למורת רוחו של הארי. מצד השני, היו שיעורים בטיפול ביצורי פלא שבמהלכו האגריד, הפרופסור החדש, לימד אותם על היפוגריפים. למרבה הצער, דראקו מאלפוי לא היה הקשיב כשהאגריד הרצה ונפצע על ידי ההיפוגריף, בקביק. הפרופסור לופין הוכיח שהוא מורה מצוין בהתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, שבו הוא לימד את התלמידים איך להילחם ביצורים אפלים שונים. בליל כל קדושים, תלמידי השנה השלישית בקרו בפעם הראשונה בכפר הוגסמיד. הארי לא הורשה ללכת, מכיוון שלא הסכימו לחתום לו על טופס האישור. לאור הקשיים של הארי, רון והרמיוני, שנלחמים על החתול החדש של הרמיוני, קרוקשנקס, החליטו לשים בצד את חילוקי הדעות ביניהם. בעוד חבריו נהנים בהוגסמיד, הארי ביקר את פרופסור לופין. כמה שבועות לאחר מכן, הארי שיחק במשחק קווידיץ' הראשון של השנה נגד הפלפאף. בגשם ובמזג אויר קשה, הקבוצות שיחקו עד שסוהרסנים פלשו לשדה. בנוכחותם, הארי נפל מהמטאטא שלו חמישים רגל מעל הקרקע, והנימבוס 2000 נהרס כשנזרק לערבה המפליקה. בידיעה שגריפינדור לא יזכו בגביע הקווידיץ' אם ימשיכו להתמוטט בנוכחות סוהרסנים, שאל הארי את לופין כדי שילמד אותו איך להילחם בהם. רגע לפני חג המולד, לבית הספר היה עוד ביקור בהוגסמיד. הפעם הארי התגנב מחוץ לטירה באמצעות מפת הקונדסאים שהתאומים וויזלי נתנו לו בתור מתנה במהלך ביקורו האסור להוגסמיד, הארי שמע שיחה בין שר הקסמים קורנליוס פאדג' וכמה מהמורים בהוגוורטס. פאדג 'אמר להם שבלק בגד בפוטרים והיה סנדקו של הארי. גילוי זה גרם למצוקה גדולה אצל הארי. כדי להקל על הארי מחלק מהצרותיו. השלישייה הלכה לבקר את האגריד, שבו הם גילו שבקביק מועמד לדין, והם הבטיחו לעזור להגנתו. זמן קצר לאחר מכן, ביום חג המולד, הארי קיבל את אש המחץ, מטאטא ברמה בינלאומית ומחיר גבוה,בעילום שם.שהאמינו שזה מסיריוס בלק,הרמיוני דיווחה על כך לפרופ' מקגונגל,וגרמה להארי ורון להפסיק לדבר איתה. אחרי הפסקה, לופין התחיל את שיעוריו עם הארי. בעוד הארי מתקשה הוא מצטער על כך שאינו מצליח ליצור פטרונוס זמן קצר לאחר מכן, הארי קיבל את אש המחץ בחזרה מידי הפרופ' מקגונגל, והארי החליט שהגיע זמן להתפייס עם הרמיוני. עם זאת, באותו הערב, העכברוש של רון, סקאברס, נעלם, ורון האשים את קרוקשנקס. הארי ורון לא התפייסו איתה עד לאחר הביקור הבא בהוגסמיד , כאשר הארי כמעט נתפס. לאחר שיצא זכאי,הארי ורון יצאו ממשרדו של הפרופסור לופין ומצאו את הרמיוני נסערת . היא אמרה להם שלוציוס מאלפוי השתמש בהשפעתו ובקביק הורשע ונידון למוות. גמר הקווידיץ' מתקדם, והארי משחק במשחק המלוכלך ביותר בקריירה שלו. הוא הצליח לתפוס את הסניץ' הזהב לאחר שגריפינדור היתה מובילה, וגריפינדור זכתה בגביע הקווידיץ' . הם לא יכלו לחגוג לאורך זמן, כפי שהמבחנים היו ממש מעבר לפינה. הארי בסופו של עושה טוב את הבחינות שלו, ולאחר שעבר את המבחן בגילוי עתידות ב -6 ביוני, פרופסור טרלוני נכנסה לטראנס ומנבאת את נבואתה השנייה. הנבואה קבעה כי המשרת יחזור ללורד וולדמורט ויעזור לו לחזור לשלטון. באותו היום, התרחש בטירה הערעור של בקביק, שבו היה ההיפוגריף,שנידון למוות. בניגוד לעצה של האגריד, השלישייה ירדה לבית שלו לנחם אותו. אמנם אז גילו את סקאברס.אבל כשהוא גילה שפקידי המשרד היו בדרכם, מיהרו הארי, רון והרמיוני לצאת חזרה. בזמן שהם עשו את דרכם בחזרה לטירה,נשמע הצליל של להב חותך באוויר, וזה נראה כאילו בקביק הוצא להורג. מייד לאחר מכן, סקאברס נשך את רון וניסה להימלט, וגרם לרון לרדוף אחרי העכברוש לתוך הערבה המפליקה. ואז הותקף על ידי כלב שחור גדול שגרר את רון וסקאברס למנהרה מתחת לערבה. הארי והרמיוני באו אחריהם לתוך המנהרה, שהובילה אותם לצריף המצווח. שם, הם עקבו אחרי קולו של רון וגילו אותו בחדר שינה בקומה העליונה, שבו היה במארב סיריוס בלק, שהתגלה כאנימאגוס שיכול להפוך לכלב. הם ניצלו על ידי הפרופסור לופין, אבל אז המצב מתהפך כשהוא חיבק את בלק כמו אח, והם התחילו לדבר על פיטר פטיגרו שמת מזמן. כאשר התבקשו להסביר, הם גילו כי לופין,בלק, ופטיגרו הלכו להוגוורטס עם אביו של הארי, שכולם הפכו אנימאגוסים כדי לעזור ללופין עם זה שהוא זאב אדם, ושלמעשה זה היה פיטר פטיגרו שבגד בפוטרים. זה הוכח כשבלק ולופין אילצו את סקאברס להפוך לפטיגרו. לאחר חקירה, פטיגרו הודה, אבל הארי מנע מבלק ולופין ולהרוג אותו. נחוש בדעתו להפוך את פטיגרו לאשם, כל הקבוצה יצאה לטירה. לאורך הדרך, הירח יצא מאחורי העננים, ולופין הופך לאדם זאב, שכן הוא לא שתה שיקוי אל זאב. כשראו את הסכנה, בלק הפך לאנימאגוס, כדי להגן על הארי וחבריו, אך נפצע קשה. כאשר הארי והרמיוני הלכו לחפש אותו, מאות סוהרסנים נצמדו אליהם, בניסיון לבצע את נשיקת הסוהרסן. כשהתחיל להתעלף,הארי ראה זר הטיל פטרונוס ומגרש את הסוהרסנים. הארי התחיל לחשוב שהזר המסתורי היה אביו. מאוחר יותר, הארי והרמיוני התעוררו ומצאו את עצמם במרפאה ושסיריוס עומד להיות חשוף לנשיקת הסוהרסנים. הם הפצירו בדמבלדור, שהורה להם שלא ניתן לעשות דבר, בלי יותר זמן. עם רמז זה, הרמיוני תפסה את הארי והשתמשה במחולל זמן לשלוח אותם אחורה בזמן שלוש שעות. ברגע שחזרו, הם התחבאו עד הזמן הנכון כדי להציל את בקביק, שהם הצילו רק לפני הוצאתו להורג. לאחר מכן, הם חיכו לרגע המתאים כדי להציל את סיריוס. בזמן שהם ישבו ביער, הארי ניסה לספר להרמיוני שהוא חשב שאביו אולי הציל אותם. כאשר הרמיוני הזכירה לו שאביו מת, הארי שמט את הנושא. הם רצו לבקתה של האגריד כשלופין האדם זאב היה רחוק, והארי, נואש לראות מי הציל אותו, עזב כדי לבחון את המצב. הארי הגיע לאגם צפה בסוהרסנים תוקפים אותו בעבר עד שהוא - בהבזק של בהירות - הבין שהוא היה האחד שראה שהטיל את קסם הפטרונוס שהציל את חייו. הוא צעד קדימה, הארי הטיל פטרונוס בצורת איל שגרש את הסוהרסנים. אחכ הוא והרמיוני עפו על בקביק לכיוון החלון שסיריוס הוחזק שם. ושחררו אותו. בנסיעה חזור הארי קיבל מכתב מסיריוס שאישר לו לצאת להוגסמיד וכן הודה בכך שהוא נתן לו את אש המחץ. שנה רביעית (1994-1995) "הראת אומץ יותר ממה שציפיתי ממך" _דמבלדור להארי לאחר שנמלט מוולדמורט מראה חיצוני thumb|right|הארי בשנתו השלישיתהארי היה דומה מאוד לאביו , בעל שיער שחור מבולגן, אבל עיניו בצבע הירוק הבוהק וצורת השקד היו זהות בהחלט לשל אימו . מבנה גופו של הארי כילד תואר כ"קטן ורזה", עם פנים רזים וברכיים גבשושיות, בשל איכות חייו הירודה כילד אצל הדרסלים. למרות ההזנחה שממנה סבל, נראה כי הוא גדל בקצב טוב, כיוון שכשהיה בן חמש-עשרה וראה באמצעות ההגיגית את אביו באותו גיל, הם היו בערך באותו גובה, וכשהיה בן שבע עשרה, הוא היה בדיוק באותו גובה שאביו היה, וג'יימס תואר פעמים רבות כגבוה. הארי הרכיב משקפיים עגולות עם מסגרת, שהיו דומות מאוד לאלו של אביו. במהלך הציד אחר ההורקרוקסים של וולדמורט, השיער השחור של הארי גדל עד לכתפיים כפי שתואר כשהוא ראה את השתקפותו באחוזת מאלפוי. זה היה בגלל העיסוק שלו במצוד אחר ההורקרוקסים. על מצחו של הארי, מכוסה ע"י השיער הפרוע שלו, התנוססה צלקת בצורת ברק. הצלקת הייתה התוצאה של הקללה ההורגת שנכשלה אשר הטיל לורד וולדמורט על הארי כתינוק. הצלקת בערה בכאב בכל פעם שוולדמורט היה ליד הארי או שחש רגשות חזקים במיוחד, אבל הכאבים הפסיקו לאחר מותו של וולדמורט והצלקת הייתה לצלקת רגילה. להארי הייתה גם צלקת חיוורת על גב ידו הימנית שאמרה "לא אספר עוד שקרים". צלקת זו נגרמה בזמן שהארי ריצה עונשים עם דולורס אמברידג', אשר אילצה אותו להשתמש בקולמוס (עט נוצה) דם, כך שהמילים שכתב גולפו על גב ידו. בנוסף, להארי ישנה גם צלקת בצורת אליפסה על חזהו שנגרמה בעקבות פגישתו עם נגיני בביתה של בתחולדה בגשוט במכתש גודריק, שם נצמד אליו תליון-ההורקרוקס שענד וצרב בבשרו. כאשר לורד וולדמורט היה בתוכו בסוף הקרב של מחלקת המסתורין, עיניו של הארי הפכו למעט מזוגגות וירוקות במראה, וקולו היה מן תערובת של קולו שלו וקולו של וולדמורט. להארי יש "עור טוב" ומעולם לא סבל מפצעי בגרות. בגיל 33, להארי כבר היה כמה "אשכולות של כסף" בשערו, לפי טור הרכילות של הנביא היומי על ידי ריטה סקיטר. בקיץ 2014, הארי הופיע במדבר פטגוני, שבו ראה את משחק הגמר ה-427 של אליפות העולם בקווידיץ' ביחד עם משפחתו, עם חתך מכוער על לחיו הימנית, שהיה תוצאה של העבודה הסודית שביצע עבור משרד ההילאים. חפצים בבעלותו * '''הירושה של משפחת פוטר: כאשר הוריו של הארי נרצחו ע"י הלורד וולדמורט , הם השאירו מאחוריהם חשבון עם חיסכון גדול בכספת 687 בבנק הקוסמים גרינגוטס . ירושה זו הפכה למקור המימון של הארי לכל ספרי הלימוד שלו בהוגוורטס, בגדי קוסמים וכו'... * שרביט: 'שרביטו של הארי היה עשוי מעץ צינית, עץ שכוחותיו המיסטיים הודפים רוע. שרביטו של הארי מהווה ניגוד לשרביטו של וולדמורט, שעשוי מעץ טקסוס, עץ שאפוף כוחות רשע. שרביטו של הארי גם חולק ליבה עם שרביטו של וולדמורט, ומהווה לו שרביט תאום, כיוון ששניהם הכילו נוצת זנב של עוף החול פוקס . שרביטו של הארי נשבר ב-1997 במהלך הקרב עם נגיני בביתה של בתחולדה בגשוט על ידי קללה תועה שנשלחה על ידי הרמיוני גריינג'ר, מאוחר יותר הוא השתמש בשרביט הבכור כדי לתקן את שרביטו שלו. * 'שרביטו של דראקו מאלפוי: 'בשנת 1988 הארי זכה באמון של שרביט העוזרר לאחר שהכניע את דראקו מאלפוי באחוזת מאלפוי. השרביט שימש אותו לכל אורך מלחמת הקוסמים השנייה; לדוגמה כשהם פרצו לגרינגוטס, וכמו כן במהלך הקרב האחרון על הוגוורטס. לא ידוע מה קרה לשרביט לאחר שהארי תיקן את שרביטו. * 'אלבום תמונות: 'בחודש יוני 1992 האגריד נתן את האלבום הזה במתנה להארי. האלבום היה מלא בתמונות של הוריו, רון הרמיוני ואת עצמו (הארי). * 'גלימת ההיעלמות: בשנתו הראשונה בבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות, קיבל הארי את גלימת ההעלמות בעילום שם, כמתנה לחג המולד. מאוחר יותר הוא גילה כי המתנה הגיעה מאלבוס דמבלדור, שקיבל אותה מאביו של הארי, ג'יימס . מאוחר יותר התגלה כי הגלימה הייתה ירושה משפחתית וכן אחת מאוצרות המוות. מכך הארי הבין כי הוא צאצא של איגנוטוס פברל, אחד משלושת האחים אשר היו בעליהם של אוצרות המוות. * thumbהדוויג : הדוויג הייתה בת לוויתו של הארי, והייתה מועילה וחיונית בהעברת מכתבים וחבילות להארי. הדוויג אהבה את הארי מאוד, והראתה לו את אהבתה בכך שכרסמה את אוזנו או אצבעותיו, וצייתה בנאמנות לבקשותיו (כמו לנקר את רון והרמיוני עד שיענו בחזרה). הארי אהב אותה כמו שאהבה אותו. הדוויג נהרגה במהלך קרב שבעת הפוטרים, ע"י קללה הורגת תועה שכנראה יועדה לפגוע בהאגריד. * thumb|מפת הקונדסאים מפת הקונדסאים : אחד מנכסיו היקרים ביותר של הארי הינה מפת הקונדסאים . הארי פוטר קיבל אותה בשנתו השלישית מפרד וג'ורג' וויזלי, כדי שיוכל להתגנב להוגסמיד. היא הוחרמה ע"י רמוס לופין, אך הארי קיבל אותה חזרה לאחר שלופין התפטר. הארי שמר עליה תקופה ארוכה, בתוך תיק מעור המוק שקיבל מהאגריד. הארי שמר את המפה ברשותו עד שבנו, ג'יימס , גנב אותה משולחן הכתיבה שלו. * אוצרות המוות : במשך זמן קצר, הארי היה אדונם של כל שלושת אוצרות המוות : גלימת ההיעלמות, שרביט הבכור ואבן האוב (למרות שהשרביט הבכור לא היה ברשותו הפיזית עד שאיבד את אבן האוב). שלושת החפצים האלו הם הפריטים הקסומים החזקים ביותר בעולם והיו כל כך עתיקים עד שהם היו רק נושא של אגדה. לאחר שהארי איבד את אבן האוב ביער האסור , הוא החליט להשאיר אותה שם. הארי גם החזיר את שרביט הבכור לקברו של אלבוס דמבלדור , כך שהשרביט יאבד את כוחו לאחר שהארי ימות. עם זאת, דיוקנו של אלבוס דמבלדור במשרד המנהל בהוגוורטס המליץ להארי לשמור את גלימת ההיעלמות, כיוון שהייתה של אביו. * חרבו של גודריק גריפינדור : חרבו של גודריק גריפינדור, העשויה עבודת-גובלינים וכן הייתה שריד ממייסד ביתו של הארי, הורשה להארי בצוואתו של אלבוס דמבלדור. עם זאת משרד הקסמים טען שהחרב לא הייתה של דמבלדור להוריש, ושהחרב בעצם שייכת להוגוורטס. אף שהמשרד החרים העתק של החרב, החרב האמיתית מצאה את דרכה לידיו של הארי הודות לסוורוס סנייפ . זמן קצר לאחר מכן, רון וויזלי השתמש בה כדי להשמיד התליון של סלזאר סלית'רין, אחד מההורקרוקסים של וולדמורט. הארי איבד את החרב לגריפהוק כאשר הוא, רון והרמיוני גריינג'ר גנבו את הגביע של הלגה הפלפאף מהכספת של בלטריקס לסטריינג' בגרינגוטס. עם זאת, החרב הופיעה שוב בידיו של נוויל לונגבוטום במהלך הקרב על הוגוורטס, והוא השתמש בה כדי להרוג את נגיני, ובכך השמיד את אחרון ההורקרוקסים. תואר כי נוויל ישב ליד החרב לאחר סיום הקרב על הוגוורטס, אך סביר להניח כי היא הוחזרה לבעלות הוגוורטס כשריד של המייסדים. ובכל זאת לסיכום החרב לא באמת היתה של הארי כי יכולה להופיע לכל בן/בת גריפינדור והיא שיכת לגודריק גריפינדור ולא להארי. * אולרו המכושף של סיריוס בלק : אולר מכושף זה שהיה בעל הכוח לפתוח כל מנעול, קיבל הארי כמתנת חג המולד מסיריוס בלק, אך הלהב של האולר נמס כשהארי השתמש בו על דלת במחלקת המסתורין. קסמי המגן על הדלת היו חזקים בהרבה מהקסם של הסכין הקסומה.thumb|right|אש המחץאש המחץ: במהלך שנתו השלישית בהוגוורטס, מטאטא הנימבוס 2000 של הארי, עליו רכב מאז שנתו הראשונה, נהרס ע"י הערבה המפליקה, וסיריוס בלק שלח להארי בעילום שם את אש המחץ כתחליף. המטאטא היה אחד מהנכסים היקרים ביותר של הארי במשך שנים. המטאטא אבד במהלך קרב שבעת הפוטרים. לא ידוע אם הארי אי פעם מצא אותו, קנה אחר או בכלל התאושש. * נימבוס 2000: 'מטאטא זה ניתן לו מפרופסור מקגונגל לאחר שהסכים להצטרף לקבוצת הקווידיץ' של גריפינדור בשנת 1991. הוא השתמש בו בשנתו הראשונה והשנייה בהוגוורטס. בשנתו השלישית המטאטא עף לתוך הערבה המפליקה שניפצה אותו לרסיסים, ובכך שוברת אותו ללא תקנה. * 'ילקוט: 'ילקוט זה שימש את הארי לסחיבת ספרי לימוד, קולמוסים, ופריטים במשך ששת שנותיו בהוגוורטס. זה אפשרי, שתיק זה שימש את הארי גם בחינוך מוגלגי לפני הגעתו להוגוורטס. * 'סוודר של משפחת וויזלי: 'הארי קיבל סוודר תוצרת בית כל חג מולד מגברת וויזלי. הוא אמר שזה יותר מידי מוגזם, כי גברת וויזלי עשתה "עשתה מאמץ רב יותר", והמתנות שלה לא היו מיועדות לאנשים שהם לא חברי משפחה אמיתיים. הסוודרים הידועים שיש לו כוללים; אחד ירוק אזמרגד, אחד ארגמן, אחד עם ירוק עם הורנטייל הונגרי (דרקון) בחזית ואחד עם סניץ' מוזהב על החזית. * 'מלשינוסקופ: 'הרמיוני גריינג'ר נתנה להארי מלשינוסקופ במתנה ליום הולדתו השבעה עשר בארוחת הבוקר, לאחר מכן השלישייה לקחה אותו איתם למסע ציד ההורקרוקסים. * 'שעון מעורר: 'בקיץ 1991 הארי מצא ותיקן שעון מעורר ובקיץ של שנת 1996, השעון המעורר הזה תקתק על אדן החלון של הארי כשהוא ישן בלילה שאלבוס דמבלדור בא לאסוף אותו. * 'שעון: 'שעון זה היה בשימוש על ידי הארי עד שנהרס במשימה השנייה של טורניר הקוסמים המשולש, שכן הוא לא היה עמיד במים ועד לחודש מאי 1995, הוא השליך את השעון. * 'גלימת טקס: 'הארי לבש גלימת טקס לנשף חג המולד בשנת 1994 עבור טורניר הקוסמים המשולש, הגלימה הייתה בצבע ירוק בקבוק שתאם את עיניו. הוא גם לבש גלימת טקס לחתונה של ביל ופלר בשנת 1997 וסט של גלימות טקס למסיבת חג המולד של סלגהורן בשנת 1996. * 'תרמיל: תרמיל זה היה בבעלות הארי במהלך השנים 1997-1998 בבית הספר. הוא ארז אותו עם כל מה שהוא הרגיש שהוא היה צריך במהלך המצוד אחר ההורקרוקסים. הוא כמעט איבד אותו במהלך הקרב של שבעת הפוטרים, אך הצליח להמשיך לאחוז בו. * סכין גילוח קסומה: 'הארי קיבל סכין גילוח קסומה ביום ההולדת השבעה עשר שלו מביל וויזלי ופלר דלאקור. זה לא ידוע אם הוא השתמש בו בכל נקודה או אם הוא עדיין מחזיק אותו. * 'קסמי מגננה שימושיים ויישומם נגד כוחות האופל: 'סט ספרים מלאים איורים צבעונים מעולים של כל הקללות וקללות הנגד המתוארות בהן. הארי קיבל סט ספרים זה כתור מתנת חג מולד מסיריוס ולופין בשנת 1995. הארי תכנן ליישם את הכשפים בהם בשיעורי צ"ד. * 'טיסה עם התותחים: 'הארי קיבל עותק של הספר מרון וויזלי בשנת 1992 כתור מתנת חג מולד. * 'שתיים-עשרה דרכים בדוקות להקסים מכשפות: 'ספר זה הוא מדריך ילדותי על היכרויות ופלרטוטים עם בנות. עותק ניתן להארי ביום הולדתו השבעה עשר מרון וויזלי. הארי העריך כי ייתכן שיש פרק שלם המוקדש למחמאות. * 'יומן: 'יומן זה היה בבעלות הארי לפחות משנת 1997. זה היה בשימוש כדי לשמור הערות וכתבים, כגון דברים שהוא רצה לזכור. * 'מטאטא צעצוע: 'זאת היה מתנה מסיריוס בלק, שהיה המטאטא הראשון שאי פעם רכב עליו. לא ידוע מה קרה לו לאחר ההתקפה בשנת 1981 במכתש גודריק * 'רכב: 'מכונית זאת שימשה את הארי כדי להסיע את משפחתו לתחנת קינגס קרוס ב-1 בספטמבר, 2017. ברציף 9¾, רון וויזלי שאל את הארי אם הוא החנה את הרכב בסדר, ואז אמר לו שהוא הצליח להחנות את המכונית שלו. * 'מראה דו-כיוונית : הארי היה גם בעליה של מראה דו-כיוונית, שניתנה לו ע"י סיריוס בלק הסנדק שלו. המראה הייתה אמורה להיות אמצעי תקשורת סמוי, אבל הארי ניפץ אותו מתוך כעס לאחר מותו של סיריוס. הארי לא ידע שהמראה עדיין עובדת אך שמר שבר ממנה כיוון שהיה לה ערך סנטימנטלי. כאשר הארי וכמה חברים הוחזקו באחוזת מאלפוי, הארי השתמש בשבר המראה כדי לתקשר עם אברפרות' דמבלדור, שהחזיק את בת-הזוג של המראה. אברפורת' שלח את דובי גמדון-הבית להציל את הארי והאסירים האחרים. * שעונו של פביאן פרואט: מולי וויזלי נתנה להארי את שעונו של אחיה המנוח פביאן לכבוד יום הולדת השבע-עשרה שלו. השעון לא הכיל מחוגים, אלא כוכבים. * תיק מעור מוק : מתנת יום-הולדת מהאגריד . הארי שמר בתוכו את כל אוצרות המוות, ואת כל נכסיו אשר לא היה להם שימוש בחיפושים אחר ההורקרוקסים: סניץ', שבר מראה, השרביט השבור שלו, המכתב של אמא שלו והורקרוקס מזויף. לאחר מותו של סיריוס בלק , כל הנכסים והחפצים שהיו בבעלותו הועברו להארי, ביניהם נכללו: * בית משפחת בלק: ממוקם בכיכר גרימולד מספר 12 , וכל התוכן והריהוט העתיק של הבית, כולל קריצ'ר (גמדון-הבית) כעת שייך להארי. מנדנגוס פלצ'ר ינסה מאוחר יותר לגנוב רכוש רב של הארי מהירושה, כולל התליון של סלית'רין. *'הירושה של משפחת בלק:' הארי גם ירש את הזהב של סיריוס בלק מן הכספת מגרינגוטס. מאחר שסיריוס נושל מהירושה בגיל 16, סביר להניח שרוב הונו הוענק לו מדודו אלפרד. עם זאת, זה פתוח לדיון, כי למרות שסיריוס בלק נושל מהירושה על ידי משפחתו, הוא קיבל בירושה את כיכר גרימולד מספר 12 לאחר מותם, שיכול לגרום לנו להאמין שקיבל גם ירושה נוספת ולא רק מדודו. * בקביק : ההיפוגריף שסיריוס קיבל מרובאוס האגריד. הארי אפשר להאגריד לטפל בבקביק/ווית'רווינגס, כיוון שהאגריד .התגעגע אליו מאוד בזמן שההיפוגריף היה ברשותו של סיריוס. קטגוריה:קוסמים קטגוריה:דמויות קטגוריה:תלמידים בהוגוורטס קטגוריה:גריפינדור קטגוריה:ערכים שיש להרחיב קטגוריה:משפחת פוטר קטגוריה:משפחת וויזלי קטגוריה:חצויי-דם קטגוריה:צבא דמבלדור קטגוריה:הילאים קטגוריה:גריפינדורים